Boys
by Renne.M
Summary: Kai Hiwatari considera toda su vida una monotonía aburrida. Y no sabe cómo una clase de música puede ayudarlo a cambiar eso. Pero qué pasa cuando su respuesta sale de un par de ojos no precisamente vivos... /KaiRay AU. CONGELADO.


►**Boys **_will_beboys…

**R. M Notes: **Es un universo muy, pero MUY alterno; y como sé que esto te va a gustar, Yume, esto es para ti… sólo por ser tan adorable musa; te adoro niña.

Beyblade no es mío… alteraciones en su mente, sí, es mí culpa.

* * *

**1.**** Adjetivos****.**

* * *

-¿Me explicas de nuevo por qué hago esto, abuelo?

-Porque te quiero nieto, y quiero que tengas un poco de cultura en esa cabeza-. Acarició débilmente esa mota de cabello bicolor… Kai cerró los ojos ante el gesto tan cínico.

-¿No será más bien para el auto-engrandecimiento, y para ya no tener que soportarme todas las tardes por lo que resta del verano?-. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo filosamente para que no se le ocurriera salir con otra mentira.

-Sí, realmente es por eso.

Rió entre dientes subiendo a la limosina y enfrentarse con su destino.

* * *

-¿Porqué yo?

-¿Y por qué no tú?

-Sabes por qué no quiero ser yo Lee-. Habló con una infección más áspera, dirigiendo su mirada perdida y triste hacia otra dirección…

-Vamos, tu discapacidad no es nada, puedes hacer muchas más cosas que cualquier persona en el mundo, no tiene por qué darte vergüenza o hacerte rendir sólo por eso…-. Trató de animarlo su hermano mayor, abrazándolo protectoramente como siempre lo hacía.

Entones la próxima semana su vida acabaría.

* * *

Subió al segundo piso de esas lujosas instalaciones…

Realmente no quería hacer esto; pero sería tener que soportar otro de esos ruidosos sermones de dos horas de su abuelo sobre por qué era su culpa que el polo norte se estuviera derritiendo…

En fin; por lo menos algo que le agradecía a los cuatro vientos era que no tenía que estar solo…

Entró a la sala encontrándose con un par de hielos fulminándolo, agradecía no ser friolento…

-Gracias por meternos en esto Kai.

-Qué puedo decir Tala, me alegra que estemos los tres juntos como hermanitos…-. Habló sarcásticamente haciendo que Boris riera y Tala apretara lo puños…

-No sé por qué tanto drama, en cuanto no te toque cantar, todo instrumento es válido, ¿no Tala?-. Preguntó Boris al pequeño dándole un gran zape en la cabeza, haciendo que su ira aumentara constantemente.

-Me conformo con matar a Kai después de salir de esto.

-Hm, quiero ver que lo intentes…-. Habló el fénix.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio oyendo las conversaciones de los demás, a Tala le molestaba tener que desperdiciar sus vacaciones en una maldita clase de música y canto. No le desagradaba, pero porqué en vacaciones, no había salido de la escuela y de los maestros para ver a otros…

Boris por su parte sentía que daba igual, su casa era muy aburrida, y los únicos amigos que tenía eran ellos dos… así que en parte lo agradecía… giró la cabeza a la esquina izquierda encontrándose con algo un tanto desagradable…

-Oigan, señoritas, miren quiénes están en la esquina…-. Boris indicó la esquina izquierda del salón, haciendo que sus amigos girar la cabeza para mirar.

-¿Son Brooklyn y Hitoshi?-. Tala abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a los dos chicos sentados en aquella esquina.

-Genial, adiós niñas bonitas… ¿Qué con que sean ellos?-. Habló Kai sarcásticamente para los otros dos recargándose en la pared cerrando los ojos…

-Supe que Hitoshi se acostó con él por dinero…-. Tala comentaba esto con Boris con toda naturalidad. Kai hizo mueca de asco ante tal comentario sin prestarle realmente atención.

-No seas mentiroso, Brooklyn se acuesta con todo lo que se mueva y arrastre, claro…-. Dijo Boris susurrando cada palabra.

-Por Dios eso da asco Boris, más importante, parecen mujeres de mercado…-. Kai se sentó en un pupitre muy cerca de donde estaban. Tala y Boris lo imitaron en silencio…

En realidad, Brooklyn se catalogaba por ser de esos chicos sexualmente abiertos a cualquier disposición, se supo que perdió la virginidad con su primo Hitoshi a los trece años. Ese no era un tema que le interesara a Kai pero a los chismosos de sus amigos sí, así que de todo se enteraba.

A veces pensaba que a Tala y Boris les gustaba Brooklyn.

El profesor entró a la sala. Era un hombre de estatura baja, regordete y con canas en lo que le quedaba de cabello, portaba saco y pantalones grises, un sombrero negro y zapatos recién lustrados del mismo color, un bigote espeso y blanco igualmente.

-Buenos días, soy el profesor Dickenson, seré su profesor de canto y música.

Todos saludaron hasta cierto punto alegremente, Kai seguía pensando que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. El profesor colocó su maletín en su escritorio. –Muy bien jóvenes, tal vez muchos de ustedes ya se conocen, pero igualmente, se presentaran… ¿Voluntarios?-.

Brooklyn alzó la mano rápidamente, el profesor le hizo una mueca para que pasara, y él se disparó hacia el escritorio. Se colocó al centro de la sala como cualquier muchachita ansiosa, el trío ruso sonrió cínicamente.

-Hola, soy Brooklyn Masefield y estoy soltero.

Varios susurros de chicas presentes se hicieron constantes, hablando de si el chico era lindo, si les gustaba o si era apropiado. El trío se rió de tal idiotez.

-Soy bisexual, y… vine aquí porque mi primo Hitoshi me lo recomendó.

-Señor Masefield, creo que está en edad de saber qué; a muchos de aquí no nos interesan sus preferencias sexuales, le ruego las omita-. Habló el profesor un poco indignado…

-Y… estás seguro de que es tu primo, Brooklyn, ¿O son algo más?-. Habló Kai interrumpiendo la presentación del chico peli-naranja. Los que estudiaran con ellos sabían que Kai y Brooklyn tenían una especie de repelencia… el trío rio ante el comentario…

-Te recuerdo Hiwatari, que tú estás aquí porque tu abuelo te manda, no por que quieras… ¿O me equivoco?-. Contraatacó él, Kai sólo se removió en su lugar algo desesperado de tener que recordar por qué estaba ahí…

-Tengo dieciséis años y… me gusta bastante la música de flauta y piano… el canto no mucho, pero es tolerable y… creo que es todo-. Sonrió al profesor.

-Muy bien joven Masefield, ahora haga pasar a la persona que más le agrade…-. Habló el profesor viendo a todo el grupito de veintisiete personas.

-Mmmmm… Kai Hiwatari…-. Y sonrió como un niño pequeño viendo al fénix con cinismo.

-Imbécil…-. Replicó el fénix pasando.

-Soy Kai Hiwatari, tengo 17 años, y no estoy aquí por que quiera… me gusta la música, mas no el canto. Es todo-. Concretó.

El profesor giró los ojos para mirarlo… y rebarbó en la idea de que ese era uno de esos niños problemas que tanto odiaba… -Bien… joven Hiwatari… haga pasar al más guapo del salón…-.

Kai rió viendo a su par de amigos… -Tala Ivanov, por supuesto…-.

Rió ante tal bobería que acababa de decir; Boris estaba retorciéndose en su asiento ante tal comentario del Hiwatari, mientras un molesto Tala pasaba al frente a discutir sobre quién era y si la música y el canto le gustaban. Era un problema.

Y entre tanto bla, bla, bla, Tala terminó, igual o más rápido que Kai…

-Haga pasar… al que peor le caiga…-.

Lo que primero pensó fue que Brooklyn ya había pasado, que Kai también, no tenía nada en contra de Hitoshi, ni le iba ni le venía… pero al ver removerse en su lugar a Boris como gusano se le vino a la cabeza esa gran idea…

-Claramente es Boris Kuznetkov…-.

-Já!-. Boris rió en su lugar, levantándose rápidamente dándole un zape nuevamente a Tala…

A Boris no le desagradaba la idea de estar en esa clase… no le gustaba mucho… pero sentía que estaba con sus amigos y era lo que más le daba… así que porqué llevársela amargamente como el otro par… de todos modos, iba a estar ahí todas las vacaciones… mejor le encontraba el lado positivo… y terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba… en realidad su vida no era casi nada…

-Haga pasar… al del peinado más ridículo…-.

Boris sabía a quién se refería rápidamente.

-Hitoshi, todo tuyo…-. Y le hizo un gesto con el pulgar al peli-azul… provocando varias risas en el trío ruso…

Y entre pasares de todos los alumnos, la clase de dos malditas horas se fue volando para el trío ruso, los más pequeños pensaban que seguía siendo una pérdida de tiempo… Boris solo se relajaba…

Sabían que serían unas semanas largas…

* * *

-¿La próxima semana?

-Por favor señor Dickenson, es la única oportunidad que tiene mi hermanito de saber que su discapacidad no le impide hacer esto…-.

-No es mi costumbre hacer esto… pero está bien… el lunes iniciará joven Kon…-.

-Gracias… supongo…-. Se levantó de ahí… sabiendo de antemano que el lunes todo acabaría para él…

* * *

**Mmm… he hecho cosas mejores… pero me gusta, ES DEMASIADO SIMPLE si buscan algo SUPER ULTRA MEGA genial, vayan a ver otros fics, si este les va gustando y ya saben más o menos por donde va esto… adelante, son bienvenidos, si no, gracias por darse la molestia de leerlo.**

**Lo de Brooklyn; ni a mí me lo pregunten; sólo se me ocurrió, después verán que pasa…**

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
